Connverse bomb 2018
by Demo-nisshu jinketsu Duke
Summary: A week of connverse stories, with various prompts and au's. doing as a challenge to myself. please R and R
1. Chaperoning's not so bad, with you

For connverse bomb 2018

prompt 1: School Dance/First Date.

AN:don't own the characters, just the universe

Twas the night of the annual Starlight dance at Shining Gem U. The music was blaring a high pace tune, students were either with their cliques fraternizing on the bleachers, near the punch bowl or on a wall; some were starting to dance though( some pairs much closer than others she observed), and 21 year old Connie Maheswaran...was chaperoning; such is the role of a dorm head and assistant teacher. Dressed in a silky, double slit, blue halter gown embroidered with her family crest on the side and black pumps; Her hair in a spread out ponytail, and the slightest onyx lips stick and ivory eye shadow, she was a knockout and by the reactions of fellow staff and student alike, many would agree.

Unfortunately, for a school that has such a large campus( 625 sq miles with amenities, luxuries, transit systems, and living spaces..it's literally a city-island), It's staff is hilarious short handed for this event. 'Though this school is quite specialized, isn't it. Not many schools house students with special abilities, train them for combat as well as general studies and are task with defending the world.' the thought allowed for a bored sigh, if she knew she would be doing this, she would had dress more casually!

Her musings were interrupted by the jingle of an durian juice on the rocks near her left ear. From her peripheral, she could see one of her fellow chaperones and her life long companion standing next to her on her wall. His black button up, pink star embroidered tie; navy blue slacks, and black suede shoes. He had a fresh shave and a his curly hair was also in a ponytail. She took his gift with a smile before leaning slightly on huge frame.

"Thanks." The woman took a small sip when her eyes widen a bit at the sudden kick of the drink. "You spiked it?"

Her cohort gave her a sly smile before lifting a small bottle Chaas from his pants pocket, just for a peek. Connie lifted her cup up in honor to him.

"You're terrible at this..Double thanks, Katali." She was definitely grateful for the small vice as she took a sip.

"She says as she sips the spiked drink...You needed it, ya seemed bored."

Connie nodded with another sip. "Sue me, hero….I was hoping to participate not spectate...I didn't get all dolled up for nothing, Steven" Connie paused before looking at the guy beside her approvingly "Nice, by the way".

"You're better by miles, Nini." Steven eyes took in how her gown hugged her curves respectfully. The make up, while very light, accentuated her black eyes, and perky lips. How her hair stop just millimeters from her shoulders making them look a bit more kissable than usual. How her pumps made her stand straighter and put her full height on notice.

with a dip down to her ear, he whispered. "You're gorgeous, Nini."

She chuckled at his admission, red faced and not from her drink. She moved her head back to look at him in the eye "Thank you..I let Jasper, Smokey; and Stevonnie have their way...they did good work."

The big man sighed in slight annoyance."Hmm that explains why Jasper and Smokey was joking and giggling the last two days." He couldn't stop the smirk that appeared. "Now, I Agree...though cargo and a tank top fits you as well, lieutenant."

She rolled her eyes at his flirting. "Such kind words, Captain. Wonder if they're from the drink or from your heart."

A small toothy grin made it to his face."Who knows? Wanna taste if I Got any Chass on my breath."

"Wouldn't be able to tell your from mines, buddy." She shook her half empty cup as indication of her statement.

Steven chuckled quietly as he leaned back to the wall, resuming his duty. "Not that it really mattered right, betro-"

Connie raised a finger to stop him, while looking to make sure no one was around, before giving him a small punch. "Shut it. Remember that's secret. Besides you wanna cause all kind of 'shipping' based chaos...No thank you." With a sigh she continued " Bad enough we have to watch these hormonal teens."

He rubbed his arm before pointing to the left side of the giant gym."Speaking of which, I might wanna stop Saph and Ruby. Can I borrow your phone."

Connie followed his gaze and saw two of their students getting exploratory with there kisses...A well known couple and very good academically and combat wise.. Personally neither cared if Saph and Ruby got...handsy, but it couldn't be here. Connie quickly produced her phone from a pocket hidden in the gown and handed it to her Best friend.

She watch him text with the jesters smirk on his face for only a few moments, before seeing look at their phones; look towards them, turn red and walk back from there little love nest, and on to the dance floor. Not before sending Steven a glare that promised revenge. With a smile he handed Connie back the phone and resumed watching. She looked at him and then the phone message…and snorted.

"PFFFT! HAHA..Oh my poor babies...You're so mean, Steven..They gonna get you back."

"Oh yeah, most definitely...Don't help them?"

She gave him a look of teasing mock before shaking her head."So they can target me, nope. You're own your own, Sweetie."

"You suck, Nini." His playful pout tickled her so.

"I'm just the worst." The grin on her face could light up the dim gym.

The two share a jovial laugh before turning back to the dance it a nice mellow love song were playing and many were already paired and dancing or just looking on. All in all a nice atmosphere.

Connie felt his fingers intertwined with hers as he began to hum. They both never fully looked at each other, but knew that their face were heated up and with duo smiles. Best friends since middle school, worked with each other flawlessly; knew how to get under the other skin quicker than anyone and diffused their anger even faster. They wasn't perfect but they were perfect for each other and everyone knew it..They knew it.

One problem though...They wasn't the first one to decide that..their elders they was in preschool, showing 'prowess' and 'ability'...Promised to each other by someone else. It turned them off to the thought of being together. They avoided each other halfway through elementary.. then certain events happened that cause them to reconnect and re ignite their friendship, despite the whole betrothal.

Middle school they became inseparable for the most part..they did discover the feeling of infatuation during puberty..so double dating became a thing and along with envy and boredom, but with combat training becoming a big thing in their lives, romance took somewhat of a back seat.

High school was pretty much the same except actual missions took place more often then one would expect..and of course they were paired together as part of a five man unit (The others being Stevonnie, Garnet and Lars.) Being put in high stakes situations really help you realize how lucky you are to have someone..or realize you truly are in love with someone. At least it did for Connie and Steven. They would never admit it though..

"I missed all 3 of our starlight dances, during our HS term." Steven statement cause her to look at him curiously. He sounded so regretful.

"You were injured during two and had assignment during senior year. Besides you didn't miss much though just.. this right here. Clubs and house parties you throw are much better."

"Yeah, but I never got to dance with you in a setting like this. You always seemed excited about wearing your dance gown...To hold you, dressed to the nines and all that."

Connie looked at her best friend, her betrothed lovingly, tightening her hold on his hand. "Well, I thought I would be on your arm. They could have been our night."

Steven turned to her and smiled."Should have been our night...So how about we start to make up for it right now."

Connie eyes widened as she watch and felt Steven kissed her hand gently. He looked up to her eyes, full of conviction.

"Dance with me"

Connie shiffed as she felt tears threatening to fall. "You had me waiting for years...Of Course."

Steven couldn't stop the swell of pride and joy in his chest as he lead her on to the center of dance floor. Connie couldn't stop the smile nor the single tear as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and feeling him hold her hips as they swayed to the music.

it was then that his nostrils flared slightly after he got a whiff of very spicy perfume. "You still have chia lore, I gave you that years ago."

Connie blushed at that. "Freshman year, when we thought freshmen was allowed into the dance...I wore it to every dance. I wanted to impressed you...If we was going to try this betrothal on our terms...it the least I could ha-

She never got to finish as Steven, in the the middle of the dance floor; made the first official move in their new relationship and kissed her. She melted into the kiss almost instantly holding his face as she kissed him back. The two broke off and could only smile in light of what has happened, with her first to speak.

"So… tomorrow...wanna spend the day together..See if we really want this?"

"It's a Date.."


	2. Gemless wonder Snippet: After the battle

Prompt 2: Healing Kisses / Cuddling . for connverse bomb 2018..and A Gemless wonder AU Snippet

Connie said nothing as Steven kissed her wounds, closing them almost instantaneously,leaving little scars. She was ashamed and embarrassed...She looked to Garnet for assistance but by the look of shame on her face, he already laid into her while she was out...Which mean he knew of her moonlighting. She followed every directive he gave her as he worked,his fully diamond eyes full of worry, anger,and determination. It was then her partner: Variscite, spoke to her, from within.

V:(Hostess..He will not hurt be calm.)

C:(Yeah,I know...Hey good work back there?)

V:(No..We were outmatched..horrendously. We were in no condition to fight a fourth battle...especially against that monster, stars must cherish you, Anyone else would have perished...)

C(:Ouch...Happy you survived too V.)

V:(...I'm ecstatic you're still here with me C.I maybe an parasitic amalgamation of multiple gems.,but it'd be a burden being in complete control of a broken corpse.)

C:(I'll keep than in mind.. V..was you aware the whole time?..What happened after I passed out from blood lost..)

V:(Pink Diamond, the beast, the fusion,and the jasper interfered before the zirconia could finish us off .He healed you enough to put you out of death's way...Through mouth to mouth contact. During the time,Garnet and Jasper fought off was able to dissipate the jasper before escaping with a crack of his own.]

Connie didn't have the time to muse over the information, as she felt herself being princess carried in Stevens arm. She was a bit shy at, having nothing but a blanket and her undergarments on, due to his need to heal all traces of tonight's gauntlet. He walked into the room and placed her gently on her bed, as if she might break otherwise.

Connie was a bit annoyed at his light handed touch until she saw him smile as he took a quick glance around and explore her room, looking over all the things she had done over her seven months in Empire.

Things that included a desk with a photo album featuring pictures of her and her loftmates (who were gone for the week on a retreat), of the gems when the came to visit Empire. Of their friends from home; The Maheswarens, and even his dad with andy during various visits.

There was also an scan disk that said 'photoshoot' which cause him to blush and smile wider. He knew what that was and was surprised she kept a digital copy. On the far left,nearest to the bed was a small unassuming pink diamond like crystal: a diamond communicator. One they use every morning and night to speak to each other directly.

Scheduling in classes of STEM and archeology...Not what you expect from a future president. She also had three monitor setup for her desktop and laptop..Which the background of each seem to be a slideshow of him, her and Stevonnie. He swelled with pride at that.

The room held other things as well. Some newspaper clipping about the Crystal Wonder for one thing..and an police radio. There was her violin and her sword leaning nearby on the wall. Figures, Books(both for entertainment and school), Movies, and even the latest Sadie killer and the suspects CD, to add to her collection.

As he took his time to explore her room,Connie took notice that while they were softer they never returned to the human brown, she fell for.

C:(Guess he's still mad..Can't blame him though.)

It was his first time visiting her in college, and that is what he was greeted with. Her losing a fight as Crystal Wonder. Nearly losing her life, needing to be saved. She looked down and balled her fist in anger.

C:( It's so frustrating! I thought I was getting better at this Hero thing. How could I be so...Pig-headed! How can I defend Empire, when I can't defend myself!?)

S:[Nice room Nini, you ok there?]

She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't even realize when her Jam lover sat beside her. She looked up at his glistening browns apologetically before tackling him down on to the bed. Holding him tight. She broke down into sobs when she felt his tight yet gentle hold, feeling his silent cry through shivers; hearing him console her and thanking her for being alive.

They will talk about it. About V and her, The battles she been facing, everything that has happened during her time in Empire..But for now, in this moment, they chose to forget the rest of the world and bask in each other's existence.


End file.
